HideandSeek
by Kyui
Summary: An one-shot combining most of the vocaloid horror I can find. Pokes at gorier stuff than what's mentioned. It's mostly up to your imagination, really. Not exactly a poem, not exactly a story either.


Second vocaloid story. It's a one-shot combining the most of the elements in vocaloid horror. Read and review please, I think my horror needs polishing. It's very much a combination of a poem and a story, from your POV. I do not own anything related to the vocaloids over here. Oh yeah, and if you get nightmares or anything, sorry… -yuki

_

* * *

_

Keep your mind now

_Keep your mind now_

_Keep your mind now_

_Keep your mind now_

_Sanity. Sanity._

Walk through the hallways of moss and smell.

Hear the echos round through the stained dark walls.

Poem of condolence surrounds your mind.

Where am I? Echo the poem around and around. The invisible voice traps you in its haunting embrace.

Ah, but keep the meanings in your mind.

_Keep your mind now. _

_Keep your mind now. _

_Let's play a game._

Don't leave the house. Mystery traps you. Curiousity the dawn of man. Don't you want to find out what's at the end?

Don't leave the house. Keep walking on. Look the slightest bit back and we will frown. Hold the blindfold, it's slipping off. Doesn't matter, now you're here. Go on, pull it.

Grey fabric trails off onto the ground. You still can't see. It's dark. A grey glow off the walls illuminate the hall. Black transpires into hues of white and grey. Come follow me.

Breathing before you twins of heart. A girl and a boy, two heads shorter. They smile at you from under their bangs. Torn sunshine kimono slipping off there. Fingers before you, they pat the girl, shift the fabric back.

"Hey be careful."

Cold flesh you feel beneath your skin. The hand, it's yours, it's ok to keep it clean. Long white sleeves dangling off your arms. Look down, adjust, the fabric tight, it's cold, in winter. Especially in here.

"Arigatou." The smile warms your stoning heart. Fear pushed back by mother instincts. This girl, feel compelled. Eyes shift down, focus on them.

Walk through the door. Push it with those hands. Be careful, you don't want stains on that kimono. The door opens, you brush by. Ah, a brown stain.

Walk further in.

A child's playroom. They surround you.

Behind you the door closes. Turn your spine.

Shoulder length yellow kept by a girl's ribbon band. Spikey blonde ends into the boy's short ponytail. Yellow fabric.

Noises in the front.

Smooth blue clings to the skull. Blue fabric.

Brown hair short up to the neck. Red fabric.

Cascading pink waves off the back. Pink fabric.

Golden ponytail hanging off the side. Gold fabric.

White hair held by torn purple. Black fabric.

Fushia chocolate roll pigtails on both sides. Fushia fabric.

Cloud of red poofs down the back. Red fabric.

Straight green tangled to the breast. Orange fabric.

Purple ponytail tied samurai style. Purple fabric.

Teal ponytails on both sides of head. Green fabric.

_Hide and seek at beginning of entry._

_Losers we doubt gain any sentry._

_We found you._

_You followed us in._

_Echos of our voices spiral down to the end._

_Stay with us._

_Punishment you gain._

_Keep us play in our house._

_But first, matters first._

_Our everlasting game._

_Hide-and-seek._

_None of us are sane._

Mouth twist into smile. Don't try to run. It doesn't work that way.

"Would you like to help in my garden?" Rin smiles. She holds out a hand. Blood dripping off the chopper's blade. "Give me a hand?"

"Ah, you look fine. I seem to like you." Len smiles. He lifts up a gun. Holds it to his head. Blood dripping through a hole in his head. "Bang…?"

"Don't leave us, master." Kaito smiles. A dagger in his hand. Crimson trickling off a corner of lips. "I'm a pretty blue rabbit."

"Tasting all the foods of the world." Meiko smiles. A finger to her lips. She licks her lips, a wretched smile. "I wonder what you taste like."

"Burn? Caged my wings." Luka smiles. Black wings sprouting off her back. A dragon aura, a baby dragon. "Ah, will I die here?"

"Love…?"

"Time…?"

"Life…?"

"… Death…?"

_To live, you must die. _

_Reaper's scythe swings._

_Reaps your soul._

_Take to the other world. _

_World of the dead._

_We're eternal._

_Anguish to fill our hearts._

_Heaven accepts_

_Neither does hell._

_Form a world of our own._

_To live._

_You must first die._

_We'll hide your body._

_Our eternal game._

_We'll hide your body._

_You'll keep your soul._

_Keep on searching._

_Until you cannot find._

_Hide-and-seek._

_We'll hide your body. _

_While you seek._

_We'll hide your body._

_While you seek._

_We'll hide your body._

_While you seek._

Blood splurts into the air. Form a crimson fountain.

_We'll hide your body._

_While you seek._

The girl with teal hair hacks at your neck. The girl with yellow hair carves at your hands. The brown-haired girl breaks up your body. The boy with blue hair joins in her feast. Chant in a circle. You cannot escape.

Scream? Scream all you like. Scream? Scream all you like.

No one will hear you. A god?

He never came to us either.

* * *

Yay~! It's finished. Maybe it's a little creepy. I guess. And yes, all the 'children' in the story experienced a horrible death that lead to what they do to 'you'.

So here are the songs used in inspiration:

Alice Human Sacrifice, Kagome Kagome -Vocaloid

Guard and Scythe -Miku

Caged Baby Dragon –Luka

Fear Garden –Rin

Yandelenka Love Song–Len

Story About A Poor Blue Rabbit –Kaito

Conchita, Evil Food Eater -Meiko

Oh, and I previously wrote a poem that this revolves around. The entire hide-and-seek theme. It's the same, basically. If you want to read it, it's on my deviantart account. Please review, I'll tell you then.


End file.
